This invention relates to a reversible door pivot capable of permitting hinging of the door to swing in either direction.
A door hinge or pivot customarily has a standing member that is fastened on the door frame or jamb adjacent the door opening and a swinging member that is secured to the surface of the door. Means, such as pins and the like, are provided to pivotally connect the standing member to the swinging member.
An example of a hinge having such a construction is the conventional bitt hinge of which two types are made; a right-hand swinging type and a left-hand swinging type. At the time the door is mounted the direction of swing is determined by the type of bitt hinge that is used to hang the door. The direction of swing of such a hinge or pivot cannot be altered nor can the exposed surface of the door be changed.